A Hard Day's Night
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin and Obiwan slash fiction. Obi Wan is having a bad day, until he comes home.


Title: A Hard Day's Night  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: A/O  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine no way no how. Just for fun.  
Summary: Obi-wan is having a bad day…until he comes home.

Anakin had been content to spend the evening in with a bag of chips, a classic movie, and Obi-wan. All that changed when Obi-wan came home.

Anakin had been lounging out over the couch resting his eyes and waiting for Obi-wan to come home and cook his tea when he'd heard the door hiss open and seen a very irate Obi-wan storm into the room and then use the Force to slam the thing shut behind him. Anakin had been about to question the cause of his ire but the Jedi Master had launched into a tirade of indecipherable cursing, completely ignorant to Anakin's presence, before hurling an innocent datapad at the closest wall and marching off into the kitchen to bang around a few pots and pans in his temper.

Anakin stood silently and ambled over to collect the broken pieces of the datapad, laying them carefully on to the table and making a mental note to fix it later as he tentatively ventured towards the kitchen. He'd just reached the door when Obi-wan came stomping back into the common room announcing testily that they were getting a take out tonight before getting ridiculously drunk and that he needed a shower.

Anakin made to reply but the incensed Jedi Master had already traipsed off in the direction of the fresher. With an empathetic chuckle the young Knight conceded to follow and trailed in his wake.

Obi-wan was already disrobing and petulantly discarding his clothes on the floor when Anakin entered the fresher and closed the door quietly behind him. The younger Jedi watched silently as his former Master clambered beneath the hot running water and retrieving the pile of clothes from the middle of the floor he folded them neatly and placed them on the counter, as his normally incessantly tidy and mild mannered partner would have done, before disrobing himself.

Wordlessly he climbed into the fresher stall and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Obi-wan pulling him into a comforting embrace, back to chest, under the torrent of water; holding him close and pecking soft kisses over his shoulders and down his neck until he could feel him relax into the touch.

"Want to tell me what all that was about?" Anakin asked nuzzling into the older Jedi's sodden hair, his hands wandering soothingly over his chest.

"Mace Windu's a prick" Obi-wan replied venomously.

Anakin nodded and stood up straight moving his hands to massage Obi-wan's shoulders.

"Agreed but he's one of your closest friends I never thought I'd hear you say that about him. What's he done?"

"Naturally it was all your fault" Obi-wan began dryly stretching his neck to dissipate the tension he'd developed in his muscles.

"Naturally" Anakin agreed sarcastically reaching for the soap to lather into his Master.

"He was discussing the concept of alcohol prohibition among Jedi and its 'overwhelmingly obvious benefits' when you pulled that stunt"

Anakin chuckled mischievously and poured the liquid soap into Obi-wan's hair kneading it rigorously through the thick auburn mass as Obi-wan moaned pleasurably at the welcome pressure. The 'stunt' as Obi-wan called it had been a fly by of the high council chamber during a piloting demonstration of the capabilities of the Six for a group of eager young Padawans, and it apparently had not gone down well much to Anakin's amusement.

Obi-wan turned around to face Anakin and rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

"Well of course then he launched into a rant about you and your irresponsible behaviour and that he had fought against your inception as a Padawan and again as a Knight, and that every day you only served to prove him right, and I just couldn't help myself; I defended you. Something inside me snapped and I couldn't sit there and let him talk about you like that, you are a damn good Jedi and I…I love you" Obi-wan stated shyly dropping his eyes to the ground.

Anakin bit his lip and smiled sublimely as he poured the soap into his palms and set to work on his lover's body. Obi-wan raised his eye level as Anakin sank to his knees to foam the suds into his Master's legs.

"I was afraid they'd see it, that Mace would see it, what I feel for you" Obi-wan recollected timidly, "But once I started I couldn't stop I just had to stand up in your defence, I couldn't let him do that to you" he continued defiantly but with no fight left in his voice.

Anakin stood and moved Obi-wan beneath the water to wash him clean, stealing a tender loving kiss under the stream of running water before mouthing 'thank you' as their noses touched, his curls separated over his forehead dripping rivulets down his cheeks.

"What for?" Obi-wan queried as he reached up to drape his arms loosely around Anakin's neck.

"For defending me" he grinned back, "for loving me" he yielded.

Obi-wan pulled himself against Anakin's chest and let the Knight circle his arms around him, his large fingers caressing the small of Obi-wan's back.

"We got into a fairly heated argument about it; I actually squared up to him! Quinlan had to escort me from the chamber for a 'time-out'" Obi-wan shook his head shamefully as Anakin giggled at his mental image of Master Windu and Obi-wan in 'handbags at dawn'.

"It's not funny" Obi-wan chastised as he stepped back from Anakin with a wagging finger, turning the fresher off and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Yes it is" Anakin replied argumentatively shaking his head resulting in water splattering all over the walls before swiping his hand through his tresses to ring out whatever excess fluid remained.

"We were at each other's throats for the remainder of the day because of that incident, I'm not used to dealing with that level of animosity Anakin; people like me" Obi-wan countered as he sauntered out of the fresher.

Anakin used the Force to grab a towel, quickly patting his body down before using it to scrunch his hair as he followed Obi-wan.

"Welcome to my world" he quipped sardonically using his towel to flick obi-wan's barely covered bottom as they wandered through to the bedroom.

"We do have windows Anakin, you shouldn't wander around the apartment in all your glory like that; you will attract attention not to mention Coruscanti paparazzi" Obi-wan warned as he pulled the blinds shut in his bedroom and turned on the soft lighting of his bedside lamp.

Anakin flicked his ass with the towel again, "maybe I want to attract attention, maybe I want me in all my glory splashed across the morning reports" Anakin retorted flippantly.

"That wouldn't shock me" Obi-wan remarked matter-of-factly removing his towel to dry his own hair "And if you flick me again with that damn…"

"…you'll do what?" Anakin baited suggestively flicking out the towel towards his Master for the third time. Obi-wan caught it reflexively, dropping his own to the floor in the same movement, and pulled Anakin towards him, the boy stumbling with the speed of the motion clattering unceremoniously against Obi-wan's chest.

"That" The Jedi Master replied victoriously slipping his arms slowly around Anakin's waist, discarding the towel atop his own, and leaning up into a deliberate leisurely kiss.

"Are you feeling better now?" Anakin asked as he stroked Obi-wan's back, his deep abyssal blue eyes searching lovingly those soothing green orbs of his Master's.

"I'm getting there" The older man replied with a wry smile after a moment's consideration. Anakin placed a tiny peck on the end of his nose and leaned around him to collect the remote controller for the room's audio system, turning it on and letting it play randomly from its uploaded files.

A classic love ballad 'stand by me' clicked into life and Anakin smiled. Obi-wan's taste in music was ancient and wholly too romantic for Anakin's personal drum and bass ruled inclination and he spent many an hour teasing Obi-wan as such, but Anakin had to admit that maybe it wasn't all that bad and just maybe at times like this holding the naked Jedi in his arms as he eased away his day's frustrations, under the soft illumination of the bedroom, that maybe it was actually quite appropriate and suited to his current needs.

Anakin encircled his arms around Obi-wan's neck, curling the silky strands of his hair around his fingers idly making Obi-wan's spine tingle and began to move them in time to the music. Obi-wan thought about making a sarcastic remark about Anakin turning soppy in his old age, but for the risk of ruining the moment he laid his head against Anakin's chest and said nothing, opting instead to just move his feet in tandem with his young lover and hum out the melody of the tune.

As the powerful sound of the chorus echoed around the room Anakin swayed them more intensely crashing their bodies together and rolling their hips in sync backwards and forwards, and in a figure of eight towards the floor with Anakin singing out the odd string of words he knew melodically. Obi-wan cuddled into the younger Jedi letting all of the day's vexation fade away into his strong loving arms as they danced, tenderly pressing kisses against Anakin's skin as his fingers snaked tiny trails over the boy's taut ass.

Gradually the young Knight slowed their movements and pulled away from his Master dropping his hands into Obi-wan's loose grasp and claiming a long sensual kiss before moving to perch on the edge of the bed and dragging the Jedi Master into his lap.

The song faded out and the audio system whirred in the background as it selected a new one. The ambient jazz tones of 'will you still love me tomorrow' resonated around the dimly lit room as Obi-wan twisted one of Anakin's curls behind his ear before sinking his teeth into the fleshy lobe and wrapping his wet tongue lasciviously over the sensitive skin. Anakin moaned pleasurably, his finger tips massaging his lover's back as far down as his coccyx as his Master moved against him causing a needy friction, a burning heat, and arousal.

Obi-wan's lips traced small kisses over the young Knight's neck, throat, and collar bone as he ground his hips into Anakin's leaving the boy in no doubt as to how his awful day might be resolved. With a sense of urgency and in a move befitting of a Jedi Anakin flipped Obi-wan from his superior position atop his lap to a submissive one sprawled out over the bed, Anakin straddling him with dominance, prowess, and a sexual hunger that was ragging his breathing and shading his eyes.

Obi-wan played his hands over his lover's rippled chest as Anakin took complete control of him, nipping, licking, and grazing at his skin, his newly washed mane a silky tickle compared to the pin-prick sharpness of the boy's canines and the warm wetness of his tongue and lips. Obi-wan bucked off the bed to meet his touch content for Anakin to explore him but insistently begging for more.

With a sinful and seductive smile the Knight sat back on his haunches over Obi-wan's thighs and curled his long fingers around his hardening erection, stroking fluidly in time with the background music. Obi-wan stood the erotic performance for a matter of only seconds before he was whimpering for Anakin to be inside of him. Impatiently he dug into his bedside drawer to retrieve the necessary oil and hastily passed it to the younger Jedi.

The audacious and teasing Knight spread the oil over his length languorously causing Obi-wan to writhe and moan beneath him as his lover taunted him with a promise the Jedi Master needed him to fulfil. The dulcet tones of a 'groovy kind of love' sang out into the minimally furnished room as Anakin slipped effortlessly into his lover. Obi-wan raised his head to bury his face deep into the crook of Anakin's neck, clinging ardently to his shoulder blades, panting hot breaths into the boy's sensitive skin as Anakin thrust deeply, lingeringly, meaningfully inside of him.

Gently but adamantly Anakin pushed Obi-wan down flat on the bed and held him there firmly as he moved commandingly inside of him, making love to him with a powerful assault, all of the Jedi Master's ire and frustration from the day dissipating into the Force as his young lover took him dominantly.

Obi-wan mewled under Anakin's expert prowess and blasphemously cursed that fuck yes this was better than any meditative techniques the Jedi order had ever taught him to dispel his grievances into the Force and find his serenity; Anakin chuckled with a particularly strong thrust and mimicked one of his Master's lectures on the benefits of meditation from his Padawan days, albeit slightly more breathlessly and somewhat more condescendingly than Obi-wan had ever done so, earning himself a set of fingernails clawing between his blades and a sharp tug on his tousled locks to shut him up.

Anakin complied with a bruising kiss and quickened his pace as a desperate need for release washed over him. Obi-wan could feel the boy was getting close and almost subconsciously reached down to stroke his own arousal in tandem to the Knight's rhythm.

Anakin came first but Obi-wan was soon to follow as he felt the tremble of his lover's orgasm vibrate inside of him. Expended Anakin collapsed on top of his Master, his face buried in the pillow as they both fought for air and composure. Silently Obi-wan held Anakin against his skin fisting his fingers through the boy's thick tangle of curls and thanked the Fates or the Force for giving him such a wonderful gift.

When they had both calmed from the exertion Anakin climbed off the bed, picking up one of the discarded towels from the floor to clean himself with before tossing it to Obi-wan and wrapping the second around his waist. Having secured the knot he perched back on the mattress beside his Master and idly thumbed the rug of hair that adorned the older Jedi's chest.

"Better?" he asked with a cocky grin, fully aware of his own sexual competence but wanting to hear it from his lover anyway.

"Better" Obi-wan affirmed with a content nod of satisfaction, lightly stroking the muscular arm of the Knight.

"So, night out on the tiles or a cosy-in?" Anakin enquired.

"I don't think I could move from here even if I wanted to" Obi-wan admitted with heavy-lidded eyes. Anakin smiled sympathetically.

"Okay…" he began, tugging the blankets out from underneath his Master and then tucking him into their warmth, "I'll go get dressed, get food, and a bottle of your favourite wine; you stay here and keep the bed warm" he compromised.

Obi-wan agreed, definitely feeling like he had the better end of this bargain and snuggled into the pillows and blankets like a youngling as his Knight left, vowing to catch forty winks in his absence and be fully rejuvenated for his return.


End file.
